The Survival of Dr. Dray: The Prototype
This is the official sequel to The survival of Dr.Dray. Pre- invasion period Day one On the Ship I sat close to Mellina, she was almost asleep, her head leaning slightly on my shoulder, I couldn't sleep the nightmares of those hideous monsters kept plaguing me, so I let her sleep, and tried to keep my mind of what had happened in the past two weeks. We had barely survived the near death experience of the end, and the massive, evil dragon that called it home. The Ender Dragon had controlled all of the evil monsters that plagued the world, and notch, our god and creator, had bid me to destroy it. I had done so, in return, he restored my lost memory that I had lost in the crash on that planet. My memory was the last thing I needed to get home. The passenger area of the ship was made of gray iron blocks, though the outer hull was made of diamond blocks, which often made it hard to see out of the window when we were closer to a star because of the brilliant glare. The floor was a plain brown carpet, with more iron blocks underneath. I know I had designed these ships. Suddenly a voice blared on the intercom, "All hands, brace for landing, we will land on the planet of minecraftia in approximately 23 minutes." Mellina woke up. She looked up at me with her eyes only half way open, and said, "Were are we?" "We're landing. We'll be there in just a bit." I said with a smile playing on my lips. we were touching down on the landing docks in minecraftian city when Mellina spoke again. "You know, you never told me your first name." "Ah, that's right." I felt the bump of the ship touching down. "My name is Alexander Dray," now the hiss of the passenger ramp pulling sliding open, and the deck decompressing "but most of my family and friends just call me-" Suddenly, a pair feet pounded up the stair on the ramp and somebody was yelling my name. "Xander! Xander!" A large man ran up to up to my seat, just as I was pulling my harness off, grabbed in a huge bear hug, and promptly picked me up off the ground. "In the name Notch! Will you put me down Demetrius? I was almost asphyxiated by gravel and sand quiet few times!" I said in a rasp. "I thought I would surely never see you again brother." Demetrius said with tears running down his cheeks. I ran my hands through my hair nervously, a little embarrassed. I looked down at Mellina who had been a little startled, and shrugged. Then finally, Demetrius stopped hugging me and put me down, he quickly wiped the tears off his face and said, "So, are you going to introduce me?" "Um, sure..." I paused a moment. "Demetrius, this is Mellina, I coulden't have made it back without her help. Mellina, this is my brother Demetrius." "Xander, there are many people who want to see you, and who would really like to here what happ-" I quickly cut him off. "Demetrius, it is quite late, we need to rest." I looked out side to see that it was dark. "We will go to my house. I will explain everything in time, I promise." At Xanders house Demetrius had left long ago, and I was almost asleep in my bed, which I had missed, despite my loss of memory. It was almost 15 minutes before I finally fell asleep. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon. Day 2 Category:Dr. Dray series